Dear Journal,
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: I have decided to go into the Mrines, I want to help more than Just my hometown, and now with my unique abilities, i will be able to do that. I can save more lives in the army then i ever could at home. With the things i have faced, war can't be that bad.
1. Prologue

Dear Journal, September 13, 2011

The thought had been going around in my head for a while now. After I saw the commercial on TV, I realized how much more my country needed me, than my little hometown.

I figured since the Guys in White had established a base in Amity Park, and that Valerie was also around, I would be leaving the town in semi-capable hands.

Now that my decision was made though, it all came down to the hard part, telling my friends and family. It did not go over smoothly. My dad had not said a single word during my whole explanation; he just stared at me somberly. I think it was one of the first times I had ever seen him so serious. My mom on the other hand, she had a fit. Screaming and yelling at me saying that, she needed me more than the country ever would, I couldn't leave her because I was her baby. And finally Jazz. She cried and it broke my heart, but it also fueled me with determination, I couldn't let these people the ones I love, get hurt. I explained to them, that it was people like me, ordinary people (I couldn't hide a smirk here) who would save our country, I told them that I felt the need to go, for my home, for my country, and most of all for My family. After my little monologue, my mom simmered down and Jazz stopped crying. My Dad got up and patted me on the back, telling me he was so proud of the young man I had become.

Now that I had told my Family it came time to tell Sam, and Tucker. That was hard. Sam, she didn't want me to go. She was in such a fit. Calling me a coward, and telling me I was running away from her, and everyone in Amity Park. She insisted that they needed me more, and that the country had so many other people to protect it, they could do without me. She told me straight out that I was not going. She told me I was trust overreacting, and given a few days' time I would calm down and see how dumb I was for thinking to go off to the Marines. This is right around the time Tucker jumped into the conversation. He told Sam that she had to stop being so selfish, that she needed to look at things from my Point of view, he said I was doing this to protect her, and him, and my family. That they didn't need me around, that they only wanted me around. Tucker told me he was proud of me for doing this, but if I died in the war, he would bring me back to life just so he could kick my ass for being so dumb.

I left after that. Going to the recruitment officer, I signed up for the marines.

Boot Camp. Fun. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

It was horrible; we had to get up so early, before the stars had even gone down. Running laps around the track, and climbing over obstacles. Rain, snow or shine, we were doing drills. We had two meals a day, if what they served us could be considered meals, and had ten minutes to eat them.

We could only have a two minute shower, in cold water. It was barely enough time to strip soap up and rinse off. The first time I took a shower I hadn't even touched my bar of soap before the water turned off.

One day I overslept. That had not been a happy day for me. My drill sergeant came into my room, and literally dragged me off of my bed and onto the floor. Collapsing in a heap I woke up to hear him yelling at. Telling me I was a no-good-lazy-ass-baby-mam's boy-prick-cock-eating-maggot. He had a very good imagination when it came to insults. After calling me a few other choice insults he strapped my mattress to my back and had me run laps all day, no breaks for dinner or the bathroom. Suffice to say I never overslept after that.

By the time I got out of boot camp, (three months later) I was a stronger and more durable person. Also my vocabulary had stretched amazingly during that time, thanks to the drill sergeant. I was allowed a two week rest at my home in Amity Park, and then I was to be shipped off to Afghanistan.

A welcoming home party was thrown for me. I was so happy to finally be home and relax. After the party I went out to stretch my ghost side, which hadn't had a lot of use in the boot camp. Flying around for what seemed like forever, I finally decided to go home and actually sleep. But of course before I could get to my bed I ran into Vlad.

He told me he was not here for a fight, but to congratulate me on going into the marines. He too said he was proud of me, and I hate to admit it but those words coming from him, meant a lot to me. He said he had a going away present for me. When I asked him what it was he told me that he was going to teach me any ability that I wanted to learn.

Eagerly I told him I wanted to learn to teleport. So the rest of the night he taught me. Teleporting back to my room, I crashed into my mattress.

The two weeks went by awfully quick, and soon it was time for me to leave again, a going away party was held for me and everyone came. Mom, Dad, Vlad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, all of their parents. Everyone told me that they would write whenever they got the chance and to be safe and be careful. When the bus came to grab me I said good bye to everyone. Many people cried and hugged me. Before I made it out the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder, turning around I saw that it was Vlad. Be careful, and be smart, Little Badger, he told me. I told him to stop worrying like an old woman. We both laughed and he let me go.

The bus ride and the plane ride to Afghanistan were uneventful. But I'm here now and I'm trying to get into the swings of things. It is a lot easier than boot camp, but still very strict. I am at the bottom of the totem pole, but I'm hoping to change that soon, with some of my more, un-ordinary skills. I want to become an espionage agent; I think I might do well. But until next time.

**A/N: This is I think one of my best Stories so far. I am not sure if I'm going to keep this a one-shot, or maybe make it into a Journal log for Danny. But thank you for reading, I hope you Review.**


	2. High school all over

**A/N: Hey people, what's up? A few things before we get this show on the road, the first chapter was just a prologue, this chapter is going to start at the beginning of his trip to the base, and to those of who mentioned it, I will rotate chapters between journal logs and real life, thank you for suggesting that, marvelous idea! You're words (orders – Vampire Diablo) meant a lot to me! Keep them coming!**

**IMPORTANT! DANNY IS 19 YEARS OLD PP NEVER HAPPENED! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not, for if I did, it would still be going!**

Stepping up onto the bus I looked around nervously, trying to find an empty seat. The bus was crowded and hot, everywhere I turned I saw men and woman in their marines clothing. Finally finding a seat towards the back, I swung my bag off my shoulders and onto the floor taking my seat.

The bus moved forward and I felt my heart wrench as I saw the bright glowing neon sign of Fenton works disappear into the background. Boot camp had not been fun, and those two weeks at home had really allowed what I was getting myself into to sink in.

I wasn't really scared for my physical health, I knew I could easily dodge bullets, but my mental health was a whole other story. I wouldn't be able to protect myself from what I would see.

Trying to ignore my depressing thoughts, I looked around the bus again, a few people were taking quietly to one another, but other than the occasional whispers it was pretty quiet.

Getting bored with the inside of the bus I turned my gaze to the outside. The mirror reflected my face, and I saw my newly buzzed black hair along with my marines outfit. I wasn't fawned of the new hair dew, but I liked the outfit, looking down at my dog tags I laughed quietly to myself, the irony was just too much.

Fenton

Daniel J.

O-positive

811 36 4514

USMC

No preference.

The bus came to a halt causing me to come out of my musings. I stared up to watch the next passenger climb on. He looked to be around my age with a distinct middle-eastern look about him. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black color, and were slanted a little, not enough to be Asian, but enough to have an almost Egyptian kind of look to him. He had the same cropped hair cut the rest of us had, and his hair was black too. His skin was a dark tan color, definitely middle-eastern.

Many of the other soldiers on the bus gave him dirty looks because of his appearance, comments could be heard throughout the bus in whispers, but my ghostly hearing could pick them up.

"Since when did we recruit the enemy?"

"I don't know, but he should go back to Iraq"

"The nerve of that dude."

Tuning the comments out, I looked back towards the man, he seemed to not have noticed the death glares that people were giving him, or maybe he just didn't care. Everyone scooted over in their seats, not allowing him to sit by them. Really for people who were going into the Marines, the still acted like a bunch of high school brats.

I waved a hand over to him motioning him to come sit by me. He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Hey, My names Dan," I told him, trying to make polite conversation.

"Mine's Nui." He said curtly. I looked at him as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He obviously didn't want to talk.

So much for polite conversation.

"Line break"

The bus ride was hot and stuffy and very quiet. Nui didn't talk the entire trip and opted for pretending to be asleep. I decided to follow his lead and slept for some of the trip too.

Soon the bus pulled up to a military base, and we unloaded. We had an hour to stretch our legs before our plane for Afghanistan left.

The surrounding wasn't much to look at it to be honest, there was an electric wire fence surrounding the whole encampment, a few snack machines here and there, a bunker or two, a couple of pay phones for people to call home I guess and a landing pad for the helicopters.

I decided food would be a good place to start, but as I was making my way over to the machines I noticed that a bunch of other marines had circled around Nui.

Curiously, I made my way over to the throng of people to see what was happening.

"- ugly little rock, go back to where you came from. We don't want your type here you tian." I watched as an older man with brown cropped here and blue eyes roughly shoved Nui by the shoulders, the rest of the group went wild with laughter, it made me sick.

Laughter and chants ran throughout the crowd.

"Get out of here"

"We don't want your type here"

"Nasty ass tian"

Other comments were shouted out of the circle towards Nui, and none were very nice.

Deciding I had had enough of this I pushed into the middle of the circle and shouted at all of them.

"What the hell, stop acting like fucking little high school brats? You're in the marines now, there's not room for petty bullshit." I turned my stare to all the faces around me.

The man who had pushed Nui stepped forward and pinned me with a hard stare. "Who the hell, do you think you are, huh? Some kind of Superman? Back down, boy!" His gaze would have crushed a less strong man under foot. But I had dealt with ten times worse than that. Heck the box ghost's glare was worse than his.

"Why don't you make me?" I spat into his face.

He took a bold step toward me. "Fine, then."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before he raised his fist and threw it at me. I easily dodged it. The force of his punch threw him forward allowing me to grab his other arm and pin it behind his back. I kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Forcing him to the ground I asked "You had enough?"

He grunted a cuss word and I just pushed his arm up further.

"Fine" he muttered.

"Leave Nui alone, and act your damn age." I told him as I let up on arm and got up.

The crowd had gone quiet long by now. I could feel the stares drilling holes in the back of my head. Yup high school all over again. Great.

"You tian lover." Mr. Brownie spat at me.

"Whatever dude." I said with a wave of my hand and turning back toward Nui. "Hey you ok?"

He looked at me and said nothing, walking past me and ignoring me completely.

Jeeze, what was this dudes beef? I just saved him.

"I didn't need saving." Nui muttered as he walked off.

OH boy, this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Ok well it was a little late, so I am sorry to all those people (VampireDiablo) That I told it would be out earlier. Ok well I hope you guys liked it see you later!there was also some marine slang in this so here is a dictionary for you.**

**Rock- Dumb person idiot.**

**Tian- derogatory term for Egyptian people.**


End file.
